Kioku  Phase 1:
by Zenaga the Sea Serpent
Summary: Lovers seperated for six years... if one was to return... what dark secrets would be revealed? [Phase oneTwin secrets] [PaixRetasu] [Rated T]
1. Hello

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and it's characters, blah blah blah, but I do own the story. Oh yea._

_First uploaded on deviantART on June 21 2007._

**888888Blahblahblah. Story starts here. xD888888 **

_Chirp, chirp._

The birds sounded their sweet cry as Retasu Midorikawa, a young woman of nineteen, rested her head on a table in the corner of her room. Her blue eyes were closed as she sounded the soft noises that confirmed that she was indeed, asleep. Her waist-length, emerald green hair flowed over her body in messy strands. She wore a brown sweater, black shorts and long white socks.

Small doll clothes were next to her head in a neat little pile. Accompanying the clothes was a tomato-shaped pin cushion. She was sitting on a stool in her slumber as a soft knock sounded from the door to her room. 'Retasu-san…?' Berri Shirayuki, one of the other young women residing in the upper floors of the ever-popular Café Mew Mew. Ryou, the owner of Café Mew Mew, had gone partially insane for a short amount of time.

Berri and her boyfriend Tasuku became increasingly late for work as time passed, leaving Café Mew Mew, which was growing even more popular at a shocking rate, to the other members of the Mew Mew team with a huge amount of work. Ryou ended up closing the shop for a while to add another three levels, and nine rooms wrapped around the café. He had the entire Mew Mew team move to the rooms to make it impossible to be late for work.

Berri opened the door and looked in at Retasu. The door made a creaking sound, which caused Retasu to slowly open her eyes. She removed her head from where it lay on the table, and looked at Berri. Berri was astonished at the huge bags under Retasu's eyes. 'Nnnn… what is it Berri…?' Retasu asked drowsily as Berri rushed through the door. 'Don't tell me you stayed up all night making another doll…' Berri looked at her friend with an expression of worry.

'I'll live.' Retasu murmured as she rose from her stool. 'More importantly…' she walked over to her bed and sat on it. '…since you happened to wake me up this morning, I take it that you're my 'babysitter' today?' Berri nodded and smiled at Retasu. 'That's right. Berri Shirayuki at your service!' She saluted, which caused Retasu to giggle.

A year or so after the end of the second phase of the Mew Mew project, Retasu fell into a depression, threatening to kill herself if 'he' didn't return. Ichigo Momomiya, who was the original leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, decided that the different Mew Mews should take turns watching over Retasu, in case she ever fell back into her suicidal state.

'Anyway, you can go and shower now Retasu. I'll tidy up your room for you.' Berri smiled at Retasu and pushed the stool back underneath the table. Retasu didn't bother to protest. She knew that it would be pointless. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a clean, bright green towel.

'I wish I was more like you Berri…' Retasu said in a soft tone. 'Your kind, and quite pretty.' Berri stopped dead and stared at Retasu. 'I bet that if I was more like you, he would have come back by now.' Retasu had a sad look in her eyes as she walked out of the room.

Berri looked at the doorway for a few seconds before returning to her work. She had brought in clean sheets earlier, and now she pulled off the old ones and replaced them. As she picked up one of the pillows, she heard something fall to the floor. She looked down and saw a picture frame, which had landed face down. She bent down and picked it up.

What she saw on the other side left her with a feeling of shock.

A pale lavender head of hair, deep purple eyes, and most surprisingly, long, pointed ears. She moved it out of the glare of the sun to reveal more of the picture. That outfit... she looked over at the doll clothes in a neat pile on the table. No mistake. They were the same. An almost completely black shirt with the exception for a piece of purple in the neck area, slightly puffy black pants, arm pieces. Bile rose in Berri's throat. A connecting piece of purple fabric, black shoes…

He was so familiar. Of course he was. He had been caught on camera more than once. Six years ago. Six years ago, he aided with the plan of reclaiming the earth, which almost ended with the destruction of humanity. A cold, unfriendly person. That much was obvious...

'Wait...' Berri whispered. The picture. He was smiling. Smiling? Berri shifted it in case the dreaded glare from the sun through the window had returned. None of the footage showed that he ever smiled.

Why... why did Retasu have a picture of this person...?

'D-don't touch that!' A cry from the door way broke Berri's train of thought. Retasu, wet, holding up her towel, rushed at Berri and sharply grabbed the picture out of her hand. She held the picture tightly against her chest. 'Don't ever touch this again!' Retasu shouted as she glared up at Berri.

'Retasu... why do you...' Berri looked at Retasu with a shocked expression. Then it clicked.

**_.:'I'LL KILL MYSELF IF HE DOESN'T COME BACK!':._**

_No Pai x Retasu stuff for you yet. D: I need to set up the plot first. ;;_

_Tch, stay out of Retasu's stuff. Durn Berri. ;;_

_Oh yeah, and..._

_OMG. NO WAI. RAZKO-CHAN ACTUALLY WROTE A FANFIC???_

_THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING. DDD:_

_Actually, I write fanfictions often, I just don't share most of them with the world. ;_

_R&R plzzz…_


	2. Reminder

_Disclaimer –_

_Mia:+Razko-kun does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and its characters, however, she does own Keekino, and most of the villains of this story. Nyao!+_

_Razko: Squee! –glomps Mia- I have got the cutest cat ever!_

_Mia: O.o +Nyao!+_

**888888 Blah, blah, the story starts here! xD 888888**

Berri stared at Retasu, who was crouched on the floor, holding the picture against her chest. 'Retasu-san… That's who your waiting for… isn't it?' Berri asked her friend cautiously. Retasu stood up, her back to Berri. 'It is none of your concern what my relationship with Pai is.' Retasu glared at Berri with cold malice.

Pai. That's right. His name was Pai.

'Retasu-san… I can tell that you love him… isn't there some way that you-' Berri was interrupted with a shout from Retasu. 'Stay out of it, damn it!' Retasu growled as she walked over to the bed and sat on it. 'Now, I must ask you to remove yourself from my room.' Retasu hissed as Berri looked at her with a feeling of shock. This was so unlike the kind, caring Retasu that everyone knew.

Berri respected Retasu's wish, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Retasu eyed the door until she was sure it was completely closed. She then returned her attention to the picture that lay in front of her. She picked it up and smiled. A tear fell from her eye and plopped down onto the picture, others following it.

Berri walked down the hall, down the stairs, and into Zakuro's Garden, which Zakuro had began a few months after she finally moved into the renovated café. 'I should ask Zakuro-san what happened six years ago…' Berri thought as she scanned the Garden, in search for the twenty-one year old Mew. She spotted her in a patch of lavender, picking off small pieces.

'Umm… Zakuro-san?' Berri said as Zakuro looked up from her task and smiled. 'What is it Berri?' She asked softly. 'I have something to ask you…' Zakuro looked curious at what Berri had said. She stood up and beckoned Berri to a set of chairs at the edge of the Garden. Berri nodded and took the chair that was on the left. 'Now…' Zakuro said as she rested herself into the chair on the right. 'What was it that you wanted to know?' Berri looked up nervously.

'I was wondering…' Berri looked away, feeling slightly ashamed. 'Continue.' Zakuro urged Berri. 'Well… this morning… I was changing Retasu-san's sheets, and I saw a photograph of…' Zakuro looked at Berri. 'No more information is needed.' Berri looked up at Zakuro questioningly. 'You want to know what kind of relationship Retasu had with Pai.' Berri stared at Zakuro. 'Y-you mean that you know…?' Zakuro nodded.

'The only ones that know of the secret that took place six years ago are Retasu, Pai, and I. I would appreciate if you did not repeat what I have to say to any of the other mews.' Berri nodded and looked anxiously at Zakuro.

'Six years ago, Minto was bothering Ichigo about how she should go get tea from the storage room, due to the fact that there was none left in the kitchen.' Berri failed to see the connection between Ichigo and Minto arguing about tea, and the relationship between Pai and Retasu. 'Then Retasu kindly offered to get a box of tea.' At least Retasu was involved now.

'Pai and Retasu still do not know that I had gone to the lower levels myself, searching for something that I had left there the previous day. Anyway, while Retasu was searching for the tea, Pai had stupidly teleported himself into the storage room, not realizing that he was not alone. Retasu freaked out that there way a person lying on the floor, which is when I began to watch the following events.' Zakuro said as she looked up at Berri.

'Would you like some tea?' Zakuro asked softly. 'Oh… thank you.' Berri said as she waited for the older mew to return and continue with her story.

_ Fire… it was hot… a house on the earth was burning… policemen we're holding back a girl, screaming… screaming…_

'_IEI!! URI!!'_

_He stared at the screaming face of the girl, tears streaming down her face...  
_

He shivered and twitched until he shot straight up from his pillow, panting. He felt his face. It was soaked with sweat. Although the metal-walled room was cold, he felt as if he had been running 100 miles in the earth's sun. He ran his fingers through his lavender-colored, sweat soaked hair, and sighed. He had a nightmare. Another one. They were starting to happen more frequently, and were becoming more vivid as he drew nearer to the earth.

He shut his violet-colored eyes and lay back down again. Thoughts raced through his head. Thoughts, ranging from math problems, his planet, and the consistency of hair conditioner. He finally got up and walked out of his room, his long hair clinging to his sweat covered torso. As he walked into the kitchen area, he was greeted by a 'good morning' which was expressed with great difficulty by a dark-green haired young man, probably about 21 or so.

'Goo-good m-morn-ning P-P-Pa…' That was as far as the young man got before bursting out in laughter. 'Pai… have I ever told you that you look so funny with your hair down?' the boy with green hair asked through laughs. Pai walked slowly to what seemed to be a fridge, and looked inside. 'Yes, Kisshu. You tell me that every morning.' He mumbled as he pulled out a white, milk-like substance contained in the 'fridge'.

Kisshu continued to chuckle as he ate a strange substance which would be rather difficult to describe. Pai also sat down and engaged in conversation with his companion. A boy, most likely at the age of 17, entered the room. Kisshu looked up from his un-named substance and placed his golden gaze upon the boy with short brown hair. 'Ah… Taruto. How far are we from earth?' Taruto looked up from a sheet of paper he was holding and smiled with excitement. 'If we continue at the speed we're going at, we should arrive at exactly 6:02 PM, Tokyo time.

Kisshu grinned and turned his attention to Pai, who was staring vacantly into space. Kisshu poked Pai, which made his grin widen. 'Y' hear that Pai-chan?' he said teasingly. 'We're gonna be on earth soon.' Pai ignored him and pulled out a grayish-green ribbon, and started tying his waist-length lavender hair into a low ponytail. Kisshu couldn't help but let a tint of pink touch his cheeks as he looked at his 23-year-old comrade.

'F-for some reason, when you tie your hair up, you make my heart go i _doki-doki /i _…' Kisshu said in a manner that slightly disturbed Taruto, and was even more disturbing to the Alien that he was directing it to. 'Tch… you're a sick pervert, Kisshu…' Pai muttered loud enough for Kisshu to hear. Kisshu smiled and placed his chin in his hand. 'I know.'

**  
**

**888888 Blah, blah, the story ends here! Dx 888888**

_Pai appears! xD;_

_I know I got a lot of people starting to go like 'WTH?!' with the next chapter. Xx;;_

_Let's see if I can do it again! 3_

_Originally posted on deviantART on July 11th, 2007. xD_


	3. rain&tears

_Posted on DeviantART on July 30th 2007._

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. End of story._

**888888Blah blah the story begins hyar. LOL888888 **

Retasu opened the door to her room, now fully dressed, and jumped back in surprise. Berri looked down at her feet while she twiddled her thumbs. 'Anou… I'm sorry, Retasu-san…' Berri avoided Retasu's gaze as she continued. 'I didn't realize what you had been through…' Retasu looked at Berri and smiled. 'No, I was the one who acted out of line.' She said as she touched Berri's shoulder. 'I should be the one to apologize.' Berri looked up at her face, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

Although Retasu smiled, her eyes revealed many negative emotions, which made Berri uneasy. She bowed and walked through the hall, and back down the stairs. Retasu followed her after a few moments, with many thoughts running through her head. Once she had made her way into the café area of the building, she walked into the kitchen and found herself in a chair. She held up her wrist and examined a silver bracelet with a look of mingled happiness, and sorrow.

"_Huh?" Retasu examined the silver necklace with a green stone that Pai was holding out to her. "Is this for me?" She asked, blushing slightly. Pai nodded. "It's complicated to explain, but you can picture an image in your mind, and the necklace will change." Pai turned away, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "I didn't know if you would like it… so…" Pai suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and Retasu's head press against his chest. "Thank you, Pai. I couldn't ask for anything better." She whispered. Pai turned a little pinker, and returned her embrace._

Retasu smiled sadly at what she had remembered, and then jumped as she heard someone say her name. "Retasu…?" Asked Ryou Shirogane, a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes who stood in the doorway into the kitchen. Retasu glared at him. "You aren't on first-name basis with me, Shirogane-san." She hissed as Ryou flinched. "You haven't earned that much respect." She stood up and deliberately turned her back to him, her single braid whipping behind her. "Reta- er… Midorikawa-san…" Retasu turned her head slightly to stare at him coldly.

"What?" She growled as Ryou stared back at her sadly. "N-nothing…" He stammered as he turned and disappeared from sight. Retasu softened her gaze as Ichigo entered the kitchen, which was currently empty, due to the fact that the Café was closed. Well… almost empty. Ichigo jumped and nearly dropped the plates she was carrying at the sight of Retasu. "Ack! S-sorry, Retasu." Ichigo squeaked as she set the plates on the counter. "I didn't see you." Retasu giggled at the strange noise the girl with dark red hair had made. "Its okay, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo raised her right eyebrow at Retasu. "I thought I told you to call me Ichigo without a suffix." Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with un-audible laughter. Retasu turned scarlet. "I-I'm sorry! I was remembering something from six years ago, and I kind of forgot that it was 2007, not 2001…. Sorry…" Ichigo giggled. "It's okay. I too forget at times." Ichigo nodded to Retasu with a smile, and then opened a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen. Retasu then decided to exit the room, into the dark, abandoned hallway, which was familiar. She couldn't help but let out a gasp at the sight of it.

Pai was writhing, squirming, clutching as his blankets in his sleep. Kisshu had walked in with a tray. He quickly set it down and ran to his comrade's side. He shook him. "Pai. PAI." He said firmly as Pai's violet eyes flew open. Pai gasped as he stared at the ceiling, the vivid memory of his nightmare, lingering in his mind. "Ret…" Kisshu stared at him in horror. Pai suddenly noticed Kisshu's presence and stared back at him. Pai opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Taruto burst through the door. "It's approximately 5:51, Tokyo time." He said with excitement as Kisshu's face suddenly lit up and Pai looked away.

He got out of his bed and walked to what seemed to be a closet, and pulled on a purple shirt, then a shorter black one on top of it. He ignored their excited chit-chat, and walked out of the room, into the control room. He watched as earth drew nearer, and nearer through the thick, wide window.

"This'll be fun." Pai muttered to himself as he took a seat in one of the chairs, and let his thoughts consume him.

The sound of a violin playing was carried through the café as Zakuro listened to it, Ichigo, Berri and Purin sitting with her at one of the tables, sipping tea. Minto finished the song and sat down the elegant instrument, seating herself in the other empty chair at the table as the other mews started clapping enthusiastically. Minto smiled and picked up the cup of tea that Zakuro had poured for her. "Thank you, Onee-sama." She said before taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"So…" Minto said as she set down her cup. "Any outbursts today?" Zakuro turned her attention to her nails as Berri stared vacantly at her tea. Ichigo sighed as Purin looked from Zakuro to Berri. "That bad, huh?" the red-haired mew said as she looked up at the stairs, to where Retasu's room was. "She's been acting very strange recently." Purin said softly, picking up her tea.

Then Berri let out a cry as she watched her tea vibrate rather violently. Then the whole café seemed to shake. Tasuku, Ryou, and Keiichirou rushed into the room. "What's going on?" Tasuku shouted over the noise. Then there was an un-explainable loud noise as all the residents of the café covered their ears. There was a loud bang, then the shaking and strange noise ceased. Everyone turned to the front door as a whirring noise was heard. Then a knock was audible as the whirring also stopped.

Ichigo stood up and rushed to the door, looking through the eyehole. She let out a cry and slammed the door open to face Kisshu and Taruto, both with huge grins on their faces. "Nice entrance, eh?" Kisshu said, nodding to the ship behind them. Ichigo was at a loss of words, so she simply threw her arms around him as the other mews rushed up with cries of joy, to greet the newcomers.

Purin ran up to Taruto and stared at him. "Taru-taru!" Taruto suddenly wrapped his arms around the monkey mew and brought her into a hug as she burst into tears of joy. Berri and Tasuku stared at them in confusion as Minto and Zakuro ushered the aliens inside, closing the door behind them as everyone burst into excited chatter. They slowly moved toward a large table at the other end of the café, beneath a heart shaped window, Café Mew Mew's tacky, yet cute trademark item.

They sat at the table for a minute, then Minto turned her head to the stairs and everything fell silent. Retasu stood there, halfway down the staircase, staring at the newcomers. Everyone looked at her, admiring her beauty, even in her immense confusion. Retasu then ran down the stairs as Kisshu and Taruto rose to greet her. She walked straight to Kisshu, in a manner that made him half expect her to hug him. What happened next was unexpected.

Retasu grabbed him by the collar of his black turtleneck shirt, making Kisshu expect her to lift him into the air at any moment. Her voice sounded cold, and was heard throughout the café, quite clearly. "Where is Pai?" She said as Ryou winced. Oh yeah. They had though someone was missing. Kisshu stared at the obviously angry mew, feeling rather vulnerable. Then a knock was heard on the door, and Retasu immediately threw Kisshu aside and ran to the door, throwing it open.

There stood a tall young man, his long lavender hair tied in the back with a faded yellow-green ribbon, much like the way it had been tied six years ago. His arms were holding various objects which seemed to luggage, the handles covering the long black fingerless gloves that had slightly shorter purple arm coverings layered on top of them. He had on puffy black pants that reached the middle of his shins, faded yellow-green ribbons continuing from there, until they were covered by black shoes. He had on the short black shirt, the purple turtleneck underneath it. There was also a piece of dark purple fabric, slung from his right shoulder to his left elbow. His violet eyes looked down into Retasu's blue ones.

Retasu smiled. He was even more handsome then before. She then threw herself into Pai, making him drop the luggage. He was back. She had imagined this moment, Pai stepping in through the door, bringing her into a warm embrace as he whispered three joyful words into her ear. He was back. He was with her. He was going to keep her safe. She pressed her cheek against his torso, his comforting scent filling her nostrils. Then she realized it.

Something was wrong. He was not returning her embrace, or whispering into her ear. She looked up into his eyes. His left eyebrow was raised as he looked at her. He then cleared his throat. Retasu could hear drops of rain starting to fall. Then Pai spoke. "I beg your pardon, but do I know you?"

All joyful emotions flooded from Retasu as she stared at him in shock. "What?" She whispered. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, not much unlike the rain that was now pounding on the windows.

**888888Blah blah the story ends hyar. LOL888888 **

_xD Yup. KILL ME PLZ._

_ I'm going to re-write almost all of the next chapter, so... yeah. Expect something new, people who have read this on DA. x3_

_I dunno why, but I am particularly fond of this chapter. Lawlz._

_No. I don't hate Retasu. O.o;; She's my fav female character._


	4. REturn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. However, I do own the plotline of this fic, Keekino, Fyuurie, and Blaiz. Yup.**

* * *

Retasu stared at Pai as he ignored her and bent down to pick up the luggage he had dropped. He then looked down at her once he had stood up again, the luggage concealing his arms once more. "Excuse me, but you are blocking my path." Pai said, his face emotionless. Retasu opened her mouth to speak, but then backed away, trembling uncontrollably. Pai walked past her, saying nothing and walked over to where Kisshu and Taruto stood. Pai then realized that he was being stared at. Everyone seated at the table was staring at him like he had just burst in wearing a dress, and then proceeded to do the cancan. I must add that this is not exactly the kind of look you want to get from a bunch of people who have seen many weird things in their time. 

"What?" Pai asked coldly as he glared at them. "Never seen an alien with purple hair before?" Minto then shoved her chair back and furiously stormed over and gripped the front of Pai's shirt tightly, making him drop the luggage again. He looked at her enraged expression and raised an eyebrow. "You mews must really have an issue with me carrying luggage…" He was cut off as Minto burst into speech.

"You…" She growled. "You are Pai. You came to reclaim the earth that your ancestors abandoned. While Kisshu was causing trouble, stalking Ichigo, and other indecent things, you were trying to gather information." Tears were welling up in Minto's eyes as Pai stared down at her in horror. "You met Retasu. You found yourself falling for her, the more time you spent with her. You created an Alias and introduced yourself as Pai Donta, protector, and boyfriend of Retasu Midorikawa. You had a card deck, which allowed you to summon different items. You almost killed Kisshu with a cleaver, but Retasu stopped you." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"And then…" Minto spat, tightening her grip. "When it was all over, and you were about to go back to your planet, you came back to Retasu and revealed your identity to the mews. You promised to stay by her side, always, always…" Minto choked. "She even wore a ring that day. It was silver and green. You said that you and Retasu were to form and everlasting bond when she was old enough. Then, then you left!" She cried out as Pai looked down at her, his face turning paler. "Retasu threatened to kill her self, she loves you so much, she waited…" She glared at him. "And now, after six years, you come back and casually announce that you have no memory of her?" Minto released one of her hands from the tight grip that she had on Pai's shirt.

"You disgust me." Minto growled before she raised her hand and slapped Pai. There was silence for a moment as the rain continued to pour outside. Minto released the rest of Pai's shirt and glared at him. Pai then turned to Minto, fury blazing in his violet eyes. "You don't know anything, little birdie." He growled as he bent down once again and picked up the luggage. Retasu sat, slumped on the floor, sobbing quietly, her whole body shaking violently.

Kisshu then gave a weak smile and looked at Ichigo who had also stood up. "Umm… is there anywhere for us to stay?" Ichigo sighed and got up from the table, and led the aliens up the stairs, Taruto gazing down at his shoes, Kisshu looking at Ichigo, and Pai following several feet behind, glaring at nothing in particular. Ichigo had showed them to their rooms and went back down the stairs. Once Pai had carried the luggage into the separate rooms, he began to walk out the door when Kisshu grabbed his wrist and looked at him.

"Pai… I…" Pai turned his attention to the 21-year-old who had grabbed his wrist. "I'm… I'm so sorry for bringing you here." Kisshu looked down at his feet as Pai smiled sadly. "It's okay." Kisshu then released Pai's hand and Pai continued with the process of entering the room he had been assigned. As soon as Pai had shut the door he slid down it and buried his face in his hands, whispering something to himself, though he wished she could hear it.

"I'm so sorry, Retasu…"

* * *

_Fear lurched at the sides of Retasu's stomach as she stared down at the broken body in a pool of blood in front of her. "Reta…su…" Retasu wanted to scream as she stared down at her beloved friend. "Help… me…" Retasu looked from her friend to her de-attached legs that lay on the other side of the dark room. The other people were only silhouettes against the faint light. "I can't…" Retasu whispered as she clutched the sides of her head. "I-I'm so sorry… I can't…" Tears began to flow from her eyes as she continued to stare at the dying figure of her friend. Tears of blood..._

Retasu shot up and stared at the door to her room. There was no broken body, nor was there a corpse, or a pool of thick, dark red liquid. She let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. She looked over at her green clock on the table next to her bed. _6:17 AM_. She let out another sigh and threw back her white sheets. She fumbled in the dark for her glasses (which she hardly ever wore) and then for her slippers. She then quietly walked over to her door and opened it while slipping on her dark green bathrobe.

She tiptoed down the stairs until she was in the safety of the eating area. She then stumbled in the darkness until she found the light switch and flicked it on. She was about to walk into the kitchen when she realized that she was not alone. She turned around slowly and jumped back when she recognized the figure behind her. Pai slowly looked up from the book that he held in his hand and stared directly into Retasu's eyes. Retasu felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she remembered what had happened the night before, but she fought them back.

"Good morning." Retasu said as calmly as possible, trying to hide the fact that her heart was thudding against her chest. "Good morning." Pai said as he looked back down at his book. Retasu looked at the title and felt a little surprised, due to the fact that the title was in English. She suspected that the rest of the book was as well. Retasu turned around was about to enter the kitchen when Pai spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For what happened last night."

"Oh… um…"

"I didn't mean for things to happen that way."

"I-its okay…"

"No, its not. I hurt you're feelings. I hadn't meant to be so blunt about it."

"Uh… I…"

"You probably hate me, but I truly am sorry."

"Were you… planning how you were going to see me?"

"…"

"Does that mean that you remember me?"

"I… didn't say that…"

Retasu narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I'm Midorikawa Retasu."

"I know you are."

"How do you know that?"

"Kisshu told me."

"When did he tell you?"

"Before we arrived."

"How long before you arrived?"

"I don't remember."

With that, the conversation ended, and Retasu entered the kitchen, where she finally lost the battle to tears. As the morning progressed, the residents began to appear one by one, Minto and Ichigo shooting Pai dirty looks as they passed the eldest alien. Purin and Zakuro ignored him, and Berri couldn't help but stare at him in fascination. "Retasu!" Purin called from the kitchen as Retasu finished the task of taking the chairs off the café tables. "Could you get a box of red brand tea from the storage room?" Retasu's eyes widened. "We're out of it up here." Purin said as she turned back to the cabinets. Major case of Déjà vu.

Retasu slowly nodded and began to walk to the stairway that led to the storage room. When the scent of tea entered her nostrils, she looked around slowly.

"_Red brand tea… red brand tea…" Retasu slowly looked around the room, searching for the box of red brand tea. She was so engrossed in the process that she didn't notice a strange, quiet whirring sound behind her. A hand reached out, a leg following it, and then a head appeared. The head gave a small grumble and finally, the person was able to find his way out of the portal. He landed on the floor with a thud, only to distract Retasu. She whipped around and stared at the boy with lavender hair below her. She turned bright red as she realized that he was in fact able to see directly up her skirt. "Umm…" He began slowly. "Your… bizarre undergarments are… a blue color with… green spots."_

Retasu sighed as she located the box that she was looking for, and then turned to the door once more, the tea in her hand. She slowly walked up the stairs, making it feel like she would be walking forever. How did it end up this way…?

"_C'mon, you know you'd like to have some fun with us." Retasu backed away slowly from the three men that were closing in on her. "I… I…" Retasu looked around frantically for an escape route, her cheeks becoming redder every second. She spotted an arc that exited the alley and quickly dashed through it. "Hey! Come back here!" She could hear three sets of footsteps pounding behind her, but she didn't dare look back. She finally came to the end of the tunnel only to discover that the tunnel only let to another alley, with an even smaller exit, which she didn't have time to go through. The three men appeared then and started closing in on her again. She shut her eyes tightly and looked away in fear, not realizing that there was someone between her and the three creepazoids._

"_What do you want, cos-playing punk?" One of the men growled as Retasu quickly opened her eyes and stared at the boy in front of her. "Pai-san!" She cried as she looked at the eldest alien. He smiled as he looked back at her. "Need some help, beautiful?" Retasu blushed at his comment, and quickly stood up beside him. "You understand now, creeps?" Retasu smirked as she looked at the men who were chasing her. "Aw, enough of this!" one of the men said as he drew a knife. Retasu's and Pai's smiles vanished as they stared in dismay at the weapon. Retasu quickly looked around, trying to find an exit. She saw it and leaped towards it, dashing through it. She heard the footsteps behind her again, but they were farther behind now. "Useless… pastry!" She growled as she dashed out of the tunnel and through a park._

_They were far enough behind that she would have time to hide in a tree. She ran franticly towards the nearest tree and tried to scramble up it, which she was not able to succeed in. She swore and tore at the bark more franticly, stealing glances behind her. She suddenly felt a hand on hers and she looked up, only to see the smiling face of Pai. She suddenly felt calm as he pulled her up into the tree and wrapped her in his arms. She blushed and looked up at him. "Where to you want to go?" He asked as Retasu smiled. "I don't care, as long as your there…" She replied softly. Pai smiled and bent down, his lips meeting hers. The three men were but a dream to the lovers as they sat silently in the tree, waiting for them to pass._

A scream sounded throughout the building, causing Pai to whip around and dash towards the source of the sound. He stopped, his heart thudding against his chest as he stared down at the scene before him. Retasu was curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing quietly as Minto spoke softly to her, stroking her hair. "Its okay, Retasu." She whispered as the other residents of the café appeared. "It's alright." Pai stared at Retasu, quivering slightly. "What happened?" He asked softly as Minto turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "When she came to the top of the stairs, she burst into tears and curled up in front of me, telling me that she was sorry." Minto replied coolly and turned back to Retasu. Pai quickly turned and walked out of the room, trying to find somewhere where there was peace and quiet.

A storm was coming. He could sense it.

* * *

**Lol. Pai has storm sensing skillz.**

**Longest chapter yet, and my favorite yet. **

**Almost all of it has been re-written, and this is the way that I prefer it to be read. Thankies.**

**Read and Reveiw, please.**


	5. REwind

DISCLAIMURRRR: I don't own Tokyo Mew Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch or whatever the fuck it's called.

* * *

"Ninety seven…"

Grunt.

"Ninety eight…"

Gasp.

"Ninety nine…"

Wheeze.

"One… hundred!"

Purin gasped and dropped herself onto the floor, panting. She stared up at the ceiling of the Dojo, wiping the sweat off her brow. Pathetic. Only one hundred push-ups and she was worn out. Her blonde, sweat-soaked hair, which reached down the middle of her back, was splayed loosely around her. Normally, she could do at least two hundred without breaking a sweat. The stress of being a mew, working at the café, and on top of that, having to take care of her siblings, and the aliens having returned, was tiring her out. She grimaced at the memory of Taruto embracing her after she childishly ran up to him and called him by the nickname that she gave him six years ago.

She hated that. She had abandoned her child-like behaviors, such as her childish smile and 'na no da', which she had once put at the end of her sentences, to take her martial arts training seriously and become stronger. If abandoning everything that she was used to was what she needed to do to become stronger, then she was prepared to give that up. Purin's breathing slowly regained its normal speed as she shut her eyes and allowed herself to be sucked into her far-off world of bitter-sweet memories.

_She stepped quickly as the bag of groceries swung loosely at her side, bumping against her leg occasionally. The aliens had left, and the Saint Rose Crusaders were defeated, yet Purin felt that things still were not peaceful. That alien… Pai… he was in some sort of danger. She could tell. She considered telling Retasu and the other mews, but decided against it, since Retasu had begun to threaten to kill herself as of a week ago. The other mews didn't want to leave the café, leaving Retasu by herself, free to do as she wished, so they had sent Purin to pick up groceries. Besides, it was best to have at least two people to watch over the suicidal Porpoise mew._

_Purin flinched as her bandaged arm brushed against the railing on the stairs. Yes, it was not wise to leave anyone alone with Retasu, if they wished to stop her from killing herself. Purin immediately whipped around, her arm raised, for she had heard a rustling behind her. Her punch hit the person in the face dead-on, and they flew backwards, letting out a cry of agony. Purin drew back quickly in shock as she recognized the person who she had hit. "Jeez, Purin, transformed, or not transformed, you still can cause a lot of damage." Taruto said as he rubbed his cheek while he sat up._

"_T-Ta-Taruto?" Purin stammered as she stared at the brown-haired alien. He smiled and floated into the air. "Taruto? Is it really you?" Purin said hopefully as she stared him. "Sure is." Taruto said as he grinned wider. "I need to make you cry without the help of Pai." Purin reflected his bright grin and stepped toward him. Taruto raised his hands defensively as the smile left his face. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay much longer, due to the fact that I'm not supposed to be here." Purin stared in dismay at Taruto. "Do you really have to go so soon, na no da?" Purin muttered as she looked down at her feet, trying to hide the tears that slowly dribbled down her cheeks._

_Taruto stood before her now, but within a few minutes, he would be gone again. Taruto looked sadly at Purin and floated down in front of her, and slowly lifted her chin. He bent down ever so slightly and licked the tears from her cheek. Purin blushed and stared at him as a small smile crept on onto his lips. "It looks like I completed one of my goals." He said as Purin looked deeply into his eyes, the tears continuing to fall. "I suppose that you'll need a new one then, na no da." She said sheepishly as Taruto smiled. "Then, when I return, I will defeat you in a battle, so train had, okay?" Purin smiled and nodded._

_Then, with that, he vanished, not to be seen for a long time. Purin narrowed her eyes and looked down at her feet, the groceries falling from her hands. She let out a cry and slammed her fist into the railing, making it shake fiercely. 'Oh yes…' she thought. 'I will train so hard, and make you wish that you had never been born, you bastard.'_

Purin was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure leaning on the doorframe, watching her. Taruto… he was a bastard. A cold-blooded bastard. He could have stayed on earth and helped Purin, but no-o. He had to run back off to his little planet, back to the other bastards. Purin swore to herself for pining after the brown-haired alien. According to her, he was a useless waste of time. But… he had saved her life many times before… no!

Purin shot up and slammed her fists into the wood floor, causing cracks to develop. "God! Damn! That! Bastard!" Purin screamed, adding emphasis to every word with a loud punch to the ground, causing the cracks to advance further across the room. A loud whistle of astonishment sounded throughout the room, therefore Purin whipped around to face him, the brown haired, golden eyed, eighteen-year-old alien. "That's some scary impressive strength you've got there."

Purin narrowed her eyes into a glare as she directed her gaze towards him. "What do you want, Taruto-san?" She growled as Taruto raised an eyebrow. Taruto plastered a smirk across his face as he stepped forward and placed himself in a defensive position. "I've come to complete my other goal." He said gently as Purin got up and also placed herself in a defensive position. She reflected his smirk and placed a foot forward, ready to advance. "I hope you're ready to run off crying." Purin growled as Taruto grinned wider. "We'll see who cries today, Saru-chan."

Purin made a flying leap at Taruto, and struck out with her heel. Taruto dodged her attack and grabbed her leg, flipping her to the ground. Purin let out a gasp of pain as her head made contact with the hard wood floor. A small trickle of blood made its way out of her head as Taruto rushed into a panic. "Oh my god! Are you okay, Purin? I'm so sorry!" Taruto leaned forward and grabbed Purin's hand as she glared at him. She grasped Taruto's hand and dug her nails into his flesh, causing him to flinch.

"You'll be more worried about your well-being when I'm done with you, you little bastard." Taruto's eyes widened as he was thrown across the room with tremendous force. Purin leaped to her feet and placed her hands in front of her ready to run across the dojo and deliver another blow. Taruto regained his feet, and was quickly thrown back to the floor again by a sharp kick of the heel to the stomach. Taruto spat a small splash of blood from his mouth as he stared at the enraged monkey mew.

"W-why, Purin…?" Taruto stammered as Purin grasped the front of his shirt. "I'll tell you why, Taruto-san." Purin hissed as her eyes blazed with fury. "Did it ever occur to you that you could have stayed with me when you came to visit?" Taruto stared at her as a tear dripped from her face onto his. "I would have done that for you if I was in your position, Taruto…" She gritted her teeth and leaned closer. "I loved you more than anything, and you ran away, only to return four years later, expecting a warm welcome, which you got.

"I lost my mind then, and returned to my childish behaviors for one brief moment." Purin then punched Taruto on the left side of his jaw, causing him to bleed more. She then stood up, ignoring Taruto's coughs. "I'm not the foolish little girl that you knew so long ago, Taruto." Purin said gently as she turned and began walking to the door of the dojo. "I've changed." With that, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Taruto to ponder what had happened.

* * *

"Oh my- what happened to your head, Purin?" Ichigo stared at the damp, dark spot on the back of Purin's head. Purin touched the back of her head and pulled back her hand to examine the red liquid. "I'm fine, Ichigo." Purin said as she rested her hand at her side. "Although, you might want to get Taruto a few ice packs and a therapist." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Purin's words and let out a gasp as she looked beyond Purin. "Holy…" Taruto was staggering behind, grasping his stomach in pain.

"Purin, what the hell did you do?!" Ichigo cried as Purin shut her eyes in annoyance. "I taught him a lesson." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Why?!" Ichigo screeched as she rushed over to Taruto. She offered Taruto a hand, but he shifted away. "Because he fucking deserved it!" Purin screamed in frustration as she glared at Taruto. She began to storm off before Taruto called out. "Purin, would you return to your world if you had to defend your friend who was on trial?" Purin stopped dead in her tracks to stare at Taruto who had managed to straighten himself. Ichigo looked baffled and stared back and forth between Purin and Taruto. Taruto's words sent a chill through the other girls as the tension in the room escalated.

"I had to return to defend Pai in his trial against our planet."

* * *

THIS CHAPTER HAS SWEARING. THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT. YOUR NOSE IS LIKE A RAT'S ASS,

so r&r plz???


	6. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM. However, the plot, Keekino, Fyuurie, Blaiz, and the rest of the pastry race is mine. xP**

* * *

This was such a bad habit. She really needed to stop.

Ichigo pulled the cigarette out of her mouth leaned over to smell her jacket. _Doesn't make me smell to nice either._ Ichigo turned to look out over the balcony again, pondering what Taruto had said earlier.

"_I had to return to defend Pai in his trial against out planet." Taruto said as Ichigo and Purin stared at him in shock. "P-Pai was on trial…?" Purin stammered as Taruto remained expressionless. "What did he do?" Ichigo asked as Taruto looked away. "He fell in love." He choked. "Because he fell in love with Retasu? That's why he was on trial?" Ichigo gasped as Purin remained silent._

"_Yes." Taruto turned back to Purin. "Keekino, our princess, is very protective over Pai, who was one of the first people to accept her." Taruto shut his eyes and furrowed his brows as Purin spoke. "What was his punishment?" Taruto's eyes flew open to stare at her. "Death." Taruto said quietly as Purin and Ichigo gasped. "But, he's still alive!" Ichigo cried as Purin stepped back._

_Taruto looked down at his feet and spoke. "I-I can't tell you anything else. If you want to know more, you should ask Pai." Ichigo was about to protest, but she was cut off by Purin. "That's your excuse for leaving?" She growled as Taruto looked up at her. "Yes. I understand your anger, and I also understand that my actions will not be forgiven so quickly."_

_Taruto was knocked over by the force of Purin's hug, causing him to hit his head sharply on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Taruto…" Purin whispered into his now human shaped ear. Purin buried her face into his chest as Taruto stroked her hair. "I'm sorry too, Purin." His shirt was soaked with Purin's tears as he felt tears of his own slide down his cheek. "I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

Ichigo stared out at the city lights, listening to the sounds of the kitchen downstairs. She held the tobacco filled paper in her lips again as she inhaled more of the deadly smoke. "Hey, Ichigo." Ichigo turned to Kisshu, her eyes glimmering in the light of the cigarette. "Hi." She said as she turned back to the buildings. Kisshu walked over next to her and leaned on the balcony, admiring her beauty. "What are you doing?" He asked as Ichigo flicked the ash off her cigarette in annoyance. "Nothing." She muttered. "Just pondering things."

Kisshu raised an eyebrow as he lightly tapped the edge of the balcony, then proceeded to swivel his body around so his back was leaning on the edge. "What's that?" He asked as he waved his hand at the cigarette. Ichigo looked at him blankly before looking at the cigarette herself. "It's a cigarette." She muttered quietly as Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "What does it do?" He asked suspiciously as Ichigo rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It calms me and slowly kills my lungs." Kisshu stared at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked in a surprised tone. Ichigo leaned back, ignoring his question, and then walked back into the building, closely followed by Kisshu. "Ichigo, please tell me that those aren't going to kill you." He begged as Ichigo stopped and leaned against the wall. "After all that's happened to me, I might as well jump off a cliff." Kisshu stared at her after hearing her reply. He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and kept a firm grip.

"Where is Masaya?" Kisshu asked coolly as Ichigo's eyes began to water. She slapped away Kisshu's hand and began to storm off, smudging her cigarette into her hand, causing her to burn herself. "Ichigo!" Kisshu chased her, wanting to find out what had happened. "Go away!" She sobbed back, quickening her pace. "Ichigo, I-" He reached out to grab her hand, but she had slipped just out of reach.

"Ichigo, listen to me." Kisshu said anxiously as Ichigo stopped to brush away her tears. "Ichigo, please tell me what happened to Masaya." As Ichigo turned and showed him her face, Kisshu wanted to shed tears of his own. "He's gone." She choked as she sniffled and brushed away a fresh pool of tears. "He's missing." She sighed as Kisshu reached out to hold her hand. She shook her head and turned away from him. "Nothing that you could do would help."

She began to walk away, yet Kisshu hung back. Retasu appeared at the corner where Ichigo was walking past. Ichigo nodded to her and began to walk past, but Retasu gripped firmly tightly onto her wrist. She stared Retasu in surprise as Retasu slowly brought up Ichigo's hand, revealing the pack of cigarettes that crumpled slightly under the tight grip her fingers. Retasu narrowed her eyes into a glare as she looked her younger friend in the eyes.

"What's this?" She demanded. Ichigo drew back at the fury in her voice, while Kisshu stared at the scene in front of him. "I-I…" Ichigo began to stammer before she was cut off by Retasu. "What the hell made you like this, Ichigo?" She hissed as she brought her face closer to Ichigo's. She released her hand and threw her arms above her head. "Why the hell is it that everyone it sitting around, going like 'Oh my gosh, I feel so sorry for Retasu because the man that she loves doesn't remember her.'"

Retasu slammed her fist against the wall closest to her, as Ichigo took a step back, tears welling up again. "I'm so sick of it!" She screamed as she slammed her fist into the wall again. The two other figures stared at her in awe. "The one they should really have pity for…" Retasu began softly as she slowly turned to Ichigo. "Is you." She stepped over to Ichigo and cupped her chin in her hand. "You have a bad habit, my dear." She whispered to her friend. "You should deal with it."

With that Retasu stood up and left, Kisshu and Ichigo's eyes trailing after her. After she disappeared around the corner, the two figures remaining in the room stared at each other, attempting to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**HOLYSHIZMONKEYICHIGOSMOKESSS???**

** Lol. I'm trying to decide which chapter is worse, this chapter, or the chapter before this. Just so you all know, this fanfiction will not have any Masaya bashing, because I do not agree with it. Next chapter, I promise will have PaixRetasu. 3**

**Oh yeah, and Retasu OOC? Not really. Just exaggerated personality issues. Remember episode 3/chapter 5? OHYEAH. -coughRetasuattemptingtomurdereveryonecough-**


	7. REmember

**Disclaimer: Okay, guys. I seriously don't think that you are making the assumption that I own Tokyo Mew Mew, so this section seems rather pointless. Live long and prosper, kiddies.**

* * *

The phrase that described Pai's current state of mind was this;

"I feel like shit."

Pai felt truly like a disgusting bastard, toying with Retasu's feelings the way he did. The past few days, he had been repeating said phrase over and over again in his head, trying to decipher its true meaning, not that he would ever find one. A few minutes earlier, all the residents of Café Mew Mew had 'spontaneously' left at the same time, leaving Pai by himself. He figured that it was another one of Kisshu's crazy plans that no one had any idea what the motive behind it was, so Pai just ignored it and said 'Have a nice day' to everyone as they departed.

And now, Pai was wondering if he himself should have gone out. The Café felt very cold and unfriendly, due to the fact that one other person remained in the corner opposite Pai. He knew that Retasu was staring at him, although she quickly returned her gaze to her book when he turned around, her cheeks flushed. He honestly couldn't tell if she was undressing him with her eyes, or wishing a very painful death upon him.

He suspected the latter. Pai turned around once more, only to see her quickly look at her book again. Pai decided that the uncomfortable silence had been lingering in the air for far too long, so he broke it. "I'm going to go wash some dishes." He announced as Retasu looked up again. "Oh… okay…" She muttered as she looked down again and turned the page. Pai was glad to leave the room, and now felt less… watched.

Pai walked into the kitchen and observed the large pile of dishes, suddenly wishing that he had chosen some other activity besides conquering the pile of ceramic, with little bits of food here and there. He sighed as he then walked over to the sink, switching the hot water on and adding soap. As he started to place dishes in the soapy water and scrub them clean, Pai's mind started to wander, deciding that his next topic of research would be the consistency and ingredients of hair conditioner.

Then, his mind wandered back to Retasu. He remembered when he had first seen her. He had felt very stupid at the time, not only because of the fact that he had been discovered by a human –quite a beautiful one, I may add-, but also due to the fact that the only thing he could talk about was the color of her underwear. Pai chuckled to himself as he remembered the time when Retasu's little brother Uri had attempted to bake a cake for her birthday. It had turned out to be quite a disaster, yet when Retasu saw it, she just chuckled and ate it happily.

Pai frowned again as he wondered what Uri would do if he knew what the purple haired alien had done just a few days earlier. _Probably kick me in the balls a few times._ Pai grimaced as he thought about it. Then Pai realized something. He hadn't seen Uri since he left Earth. He then also realized that Uri was probably still living with the Midorikawas. Pai's mind wandered to Retasu again.

_Why is she so sad?_ He asked himself, and then wanted to hit himself. _Probably because of you, shitface._ He concluded as he finally returned to the real world. Upon his return, he noticed that the dishwater was steadily turning red. He realized that he had sliced his hand open quite some time ago, while washing a knife. He swore and started to shuffle through the cabinets until he found an old rag and wrapped his hand in it. He stumbled out of the kitchen, wondering if Retasu knew where the first aid kit was.

When he entered the main area, he found Retasu opening the curtains, letting the sunlight into the room. Pai hadn't noticed it before, but Retasu had been wearing a yellow sundress. He was at a loss for words upon the sight of her. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid, tied with a bright yellow ribbon. Pai realized just how much Retasu had grown up since he saw her all those years ago. Her hair was thicker, she was taller, and she was wearing contacts now.

Her body had matured quite a bit, and she seemed somehow, more… beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her, a blush crawling onto his face. Retasu whipped around to stare at him, her blue eyes piercing his own. Just to have her look at him made his skin crawl. She then noticed the blood soaked rag and gasped. "Oh dear. I'll go get the first aid kit." Well, that answered Pai's speculation.

Pai sat down as he awaited Retasu's return. He held up his uninjured to his face, discovering that his face was still quite warm, meaning that the blush remained on his cheeks. A few moments later, Retasu returned with the kit and began to bandage up Pai's hand. As she did so, Pai's blush only deepened. He figured that if he stared at her any longer, he might do something he would regret, so he turned to examine the contents of the first aid kit.

He was surprised to discover several pamphlets for suicide support groups, doctor's offices, the whole shebang. "Who are those for?" He asked Retasu, nodding toward the papers. Retasu looked at them for a moment, wondering if she should tell him. "They're for me." She answers as she smiled and returned to caring for Pai's hand. Meanwhile, he stared at her. "You?" He said, stunned. "Why do you need them?" He demanded as she looked at him again.

"Because of you, Pai-san." She said brightly as she finished wrapping his hand. "There you are, Pai-san. Take care now." She said as she closed up the kit and walked away.

* * *

**OH. Pai, you just got dissed.**

**Anyway, onto my really random comments...**

**Retasu on meds!**

**Pai's true feelings and memories brought to light!**

**And what's this about Minto and Zakuro having hot yuri smut?**

**Next chapter, the Psycho Alien Princess shall rip out your brains for being in love, Retasu!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA- chokes**

**(P.S, only three of these comments are relevant to the actually story of Kioku. ; Guess which ones!)**


	8. Let me tell you a story

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, dammit. D: I kinda wish I did though...**

* * *

Keekino swung around, her spear slashing through the computer generated figures of _her_. The cords whipped around her, threatening to tie her into a knot, a living, breathing knot. "Reborn-" She whipped around again, slashing the hologram in two.

The door slowly creaked open, causing Keekino to swing her spear towards the one who entered the room. Once she saw who it was, she lowered her weapon. "Oh. It's just you, Blaiz." She said as she flicked off one of the switches on the wall and pulled of her headset as the holograms disappeared. Blaiz smirked as he folded his arms together and leaned against the wall.

"Is that cutie with the green hair still bothering you?" He asked as he eyed Keekino's soft curves. She turned around and glared at him as she set down her spear. "Yes." She growled as she slumped down on the floor and looked into Blaiz's eyes. "I'm wondering if I really should have let Pai return with Kisshu and Taruto." She said softly, the worry very clear on her face.

"You're cute when you're worried." Blaiz said, causing Keekino to blush. "No matter what you do, I'm not going to fall in love with you, Blaiz." She growled as he frowned. "Why not, Hime-sama?" He pouted as she glared at him. "Don't do that. It makes you look stupid." She said as she stood up and walked toward the door, only to be blocked by Blaiz. "What is it about him that you love?" He asked as he switched positions with Keekino and cornered her into the doorframe, the doorway pressing against her back.

Keekino glared as him. "Is it his looks…?" He inquired as his lips curled into a smile. "His personality…?" He then cupped Keekino's chin in his hand. "Or is it the fact that he belongs to another woman?" She blushed at this suggestion and recoiled as Blaiz started to bring his face close to hers. "You really ought to have more respect for royalty, you know." Keekino said as she opened the door behind her and exited, leaving Blaiz to flirt with nothing.

He stared after Keekino for a minute before he grinned.

"You're quite a lady, Hime-sama."

"Shut up, Blaiz."

* * *

"Hello? Are you there, Pai-chan?" Kisshu's face was far too close for comfort. "Get out of my face." Pai growled as Kisshu recoiled and raised his hands defensively. "Oi, chill out, Pai-chan. I'm not doing anything to you." Kisshu said as Pai stood up and walked over to a window. The room remained silent for a minute, before Kisshu spoke once again.

"What's eating at you, Pai-chan?" Pai glared at Kisshu over his shoulder before turning back to the window. "It's my fault." Kisshu raised an eyebrow at him. "Eh? What's your fault?" He asked as Pai ignored him and continued to stare out the window. A few minutes later, Ichigo returned, mail in her hand, announcing her arrival quite loudly. Kisshu grinned at her and walked over, placing his arm around her shoulders.

This action was greeted with a 'Get your fucking arm off me' as Ichigo began to flip through the mail. Pai observed this for a minute before he began to walk off as Kisshu went into a corner to sulk. Pai had proceeded for quite a way before he heard a scream and rushed back into the room where Ichigo was. When he arrived, he found Ichigo and Kisshu staring at a photograph, tears forming in the mew's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the other residents began to gather in the main area. Once he took a look at the photo, he knew.

"What sorry piece of shit sent this?"

* * *

"It was Masaya?"

"Yeah." Ichigo responded as a puff of smoke escaped her mouth. Pai paused as he considered what words he should use to reply. "Are you certain? It could have been someone who looks like him." He said as she whipped around and glared at him. "I can tell who my boyfriend is, unlike you." She retorted as he narrowed his eyes. "You don't understand." He said softly as Ichigo let out a loud 'Ha'.

"I understand quite alright!" She laughed as she stuck the cigarette in her mouth and inhaled some of the smoke. "During the six fucking years that you're gone, you do something stupid, you're put on trial, and then you return to earth all happy and good, and, bam! 'Retasu? Who the hell is that?'" Ichigo turned her back to him as he clenched his fists. "You're a sick, sick person." She said as she turned to face him again.

Pai grimaced at her for a moment before speaking again. "I told you, you don't understand." Ichigo glared at him. "Oh? Are you mad? Have you thought about how Retasu feels?" She grinned cruelly as Pai's eyes narrowed. "Knowing you, you probably went out of your way to break her heart." That was the last straw. Within half a second of Ichigo's words, Pai's hands were at her throat, shoving her against the wall.

"What do I have to resort to in order for you to shut up for at least five fucking seconds?" He growled as Ichigo stared at him while attempting to loosen his grip on her. "Let me tell you a story, since you love them so much." Ichigo looked around, choking slightly, hoping that someone was near. "Long ago, there was a young boy. Even at the tender age of eleven, not only had he seen many people die, but he had also ended the lives of many.

"One day, the four year old princess of his planet found him wandering the perimeter of palace. After many complicated and boring arrangements were made, the king and queen said that the boy was to live in the palace as the princess's older brother. When the boy was nineteen, he was sent off to reclaim the Earth, the planet that his race had lived on so long ago. He was sent off with two other idiots, more commonly known as Kisshu and Taruto. Before they left, the boy had made a promise to the princess that when he got back, he would fulfill whatever wish she wanted.

"Then, when he returned a year later, the princess discovered that while the boy was on Earth, he had fallen madly in love with a very sweet girl by the name of Midorikawa Retasu. Seething with jealously, she wished for the boy to erase every memory that he had with Retasu. The boy, however, did not erase his memories, but rather, pretended not to have any recognition for the Retasu."

Once he finished, Pai released Ichigo, where she fell to the floor, coughing. "You understand now, yes?" He growled at Ichigo quivered as she stared up at him. "If I show any affection for Retasu, the Princess might decide to kill her." Ichigo stared up at the stars as Pai exited the balcony, leaving her to ponder what he had just told her.

* * *

**Oh, bad, bad Pai. DDD8**

**Well, as you can see, I've introduced two of my OCs in this chapter. xD I like Blaiz a lot. He's a perv.**

**Yeah... so... Kioku is kinda updated now.**

**:l**

**Yup.**

**R&R please.**


End file.
